The University of California at Berkeley, School of Public Health, Program in Health Policy and Management, and the Institute of Sociological Studies at the Charles University in Prague will offer advanced multidisciplinary training and education to outstanding clinicians, economists, sociologists, public policy and mental health professionals interested in developing and service delivery research training in mental health issues. The training curriculum is designed to provide rigorous didactic course work followed by the execution of a research project. Given their diverse backgrounds, trainees follow an individualized course of research and study. Programs include: courses in health care organization and finance, mental health policy, health economics, and quantitative methods; core research seminars; supervised research; and the completion of research papers suitable for publication in a professional peer-review journal. The goals of the training program are to: 1. Help ensure that adequate numbers of highly trained individuals are available to carry out Czech Republic?s health services research agenda in order to improve quality of mental care, improve the status of mental health care system, and enhance access to services; 2. Ensure that a highly trained workforce is available to assume leadership roles related to Czech Republic?s mental and behavioral research agenda; 3. Provide mentorship to help trainees select and conduct research topics in the mental health services areas. The program provides postdoctoral stipends, and support for travel, and health insurance reimbursement to qualified applicants. Awards allow selected trainees to gain two years of training and experience in applying research methods to the problems of the mental health system in the Czech Republic.